


between the devil and the deep blue sea

by flirtingwithtrackers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, greek myth nerd!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellamy and clarke meet at a frat party and bellamy is a nerd</p><p>or, the one with greek mythology references</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the devil and the deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> for [thearksprincess](http://thearksprincess.tumblr.com), who won a drabble in [my fic giveaway](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com/post/116748946867)
> 
> prompt: ‘hi, nice to meet you, you were the only one at the party who understood my movie reference’ au with a greek myth reference instead

Clarke is standing behind the makeshift bar, taking sips from a red cup of cheap white wine. She can still see Wells, chatting up a girl with long brown hair. When she catches his gaze, he sends a thankful smile. She’s been playing bartender for him for the past half hour even though she is _not_ a member of Phi Alpha Delta, or any Greek organization for that matter, so he can flirt with the hot girl from his poly sci class. 

Lucky for her, the bar has been pretty quiet, the main party crowd having already passed through. Clarke has only really had to fill up a few beers for some brothers who have obviously already had a few, but they behaved well enough—especially with the wooden table keeping her away from any boys with handsy tendencies.

She’s startled when someone coughs to her side, someone she hadn’t noticed walk up. He’s wearing a blue button down and jeans, his dark hair mussed into a mess of curls on top of his head. He looks a little old to be at a college party, but when he looks back at a girl standing by one of the beer pong tables, her hands frantically gesturing in his direction, Clarke figures he came with her. He smiles at her briefly, his eyes a little glassy.

“What can I get for you?” Clarke asks, already reaching for some cups.

He surveys the table in front of him, seeing a lot of empty bottoms. “What do you have left?”

“Besides beer,” Clarke says, shaking a few handles and looking up at him, “vodka and gin.”

“Fuck,” he mutters. “'Scylla and Charybdis. Surprise me!” He looks back over his shoulder before amending, “Oh, and a vodka for the bouncing one over there,” he says, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

Clarke laughs lightly, grabbing the bottles and pouring their drinks. “Friend of yours?” she asks, nodding at the space behind him.

“Sister,” he says. “My little sister.” He sees her confused look and continues, “I didn’t want her to come alone. So here I am,” he chuckles.

“Do you normally make Greek mythology references when you’re drunk?” she asks, smirking when he looks shocked.

“No, no,” he laughs loudly once he recovers. “Those happen when I am sober, too. Though most people don’t get them. Or just ignore them entirely.”

“I took a Greek mythology class to fulfill a general requirement freshman year,” Clarke says. “I picked up a few things.” She smiles as she hands over the drinks. “Two vodkas.”

He grabs the small cups with a _thank you_ , and Clarke tries not to be disappointed when he walks away, bringing the drinks over to his sister.

Wells is back when he comes over again, a smile on his face when he sees Clarke still standing behind the bar. “Another Scylla? Or was it a Charybdis?” Clarke asks once he’s close enough to hear her over the music.

“Just a beer, actually,” he says, “I want to be able to walk my sister home.” He watches patiently as she pours him a beer from the big keg sitting behind her. When Clarke turns back around, red cup in hand, she tries not to laugh when she sees him avert his eyes quickly—probably from staring at her ass. She’s surprised when he doesn’t walk back to the other room, deciding to lean up against the end of the table instead. 

Clarke leans forward so she can hear him, wondering if he can see down her shirt but not really caring. She waits a few moments, thinking of something to say, to make him stay, but he talks first, “I’m a grad student in the Classics program here. Hence, the nerdy references.” He shrugs adorably as Clarke laughs. “I know you’re the bartender, but I was wondering if I could get you a drink?” He’s looking at her through his eyelashes, a shy smile on his face.

She grabs the last of her wine, downing it before placing it onto the bar. “And what am I having?”

“Whatever the lady wants,” he says, gesturing towards the table in between them.

Clarke pours herself some gin, knocking it back quickly, grimacing as she sets the cup back on the table. “Gin,” she says as an explanation and he nods in understanding. “It’s always been an _Achilles’ heel_ of mine,” Clarke is unable to keep her smile to herself, laughing at her own joke.

He laughs along with her, rolling his eyes when she can’t stop giggling. “Yeah, yeah, very funny,” he says, but his eyes are still bright with his smile. “I’m Bellamy, by the way,” he extends a hand over the bar.

She takes it gladly, “Clarke.”

***

Wells nudges her hip once Bellamy has left, a little reluctantly, she hopes, to walk his sister back to her dorm room on the other side of campus.

“And you said _I_ owe _you_ one,” he jokes, poking her in the side. “Did you get his number?”

Clarke nods, her cheeks hurting from all the smiling.

“You’re welcome,” Wells says, ruffling her hair before pulling away to start cleaning up the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> my wonderful beta [lackingstealth](http://lackingstealth.tumblr.com) gave me a possible idea for a part 2, with more greek myth nerdage and some fluffy bellarke cuteness if anyone is interested.
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
